Pourquoi parler quand on peut chanter
by MonkeyDLexie
Summary: Alors que Wendy s'ennuie a la guilde elle trouve un livre interessant, elle le lit et lance un sort sur ses amis. Vous êtes fan de Fairy tail et de Disney alors venez jeter un coup d'oeil. Par contre vous êtes obligés de chanter XD


Pourquoi parler quand on peut chanter

Wendy regardait les livres dans la bibliothèque, elle n'en cherchait pas un en particulier, elle voulait juste passer le temps. Plusieurs bouquins attirèrent son attention, elle les feuilleta brièvement puis son regard fut attiré vers un livre de couleur noir ou était écrit en lettre d'or «Livre des sorts et enchantements »*. Elle lut les deux premières pages et trouva cela très intéressant, elle décida donc de le lire en entier, elle rejoignit Mirajane qui derrière son comptoir nettoyer ses verres mais contrairement à d'habitude elle ne souriait pas, elle regardait les membres de la guilde de façon inquiète. Elle offrit un jus d'orange à la petite mage avant de repartir nettoyer. Wendy lisait avec attention chaque pages de sa trouvaille. Elle fut déconcentré par une dispute verbale entre Natsu et Lucy. Cette dispute était la raison pour laquelle Mirajane s'inquiéter, les petites disputes passagères ne la dérangeait mais en ce moment, les disputes étaient quotidiennes et pas de faible intensité.

- Tu ne comprends rien abruti, je ne veux même plus te parler  
- Franchement Lucy je crois que t'en fait un peu trop là, tu me fatigue

Wendy fut étonné de voir ses amis dans cet état mais elle constata que la plupart des mages se disputaient, une tension s'était installé au sein de la guilde depuis leur retour de Tenro, le conseil les avaient dans leur collimateur et les surveillait d'un peu trop près. Du coup, les mages étaient sur les nerfs et la moindre parole prononçait trop forte ou un regard mal interpréter suffisait à les faire entrer dans une colère noire. Jamais la guilde ne s'était aussi mal porter. Constatant que son livre contenait toute sorte de formule, elle en chercha une qui pourrait détendre l'atmosphère, elle en trouva une qui pourrait peut être aider ses camarades. En introduction il y avait écrit « Quand parler devient trop difficile , il ne reste qu'une solution, ce sortilège oblige les ensorcelés à révéler leurs sentiments et apaise ainsi les esprits ». La chasseuse de dragon était perplexe mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien

Esprit disparut depuis longtemps  
Révélez les futurs amants  
Faites cesser les guerres entre amis  
Et faites repartir la vie

Une lumière aveuglante engloba toute la guilde mais apparemment seule Wendy l'avait vue. Elle ne vit pas de changement direct malgré la lueur qui était sortit du livre d'ordinaire ce genre de sortilège provoquait des réactions mais là rien , en concentrant son attention elle constata que ses amis affichait un air niais, la vrai différence se vit lorsque Elfman qui répétait sans cesse ce que c'était qu'être un homme se mit à le faire en chantant

- Comme un homme sois plus violent que le cours du torrent, comme un homme sois plus puissant que les ouragans, comme un homme sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans, secret comme les nuits de lune de l'orient.

Tout le monde le regardait comme si il venait d'une autre planète mais personne ne put répondre car à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche, ils se mettaient à chanter sans contrôler leurs mouvements. Ainsi Evergreen qui parlait avec la team Raijin deux minutes avant et qui démentait être amoureuse d' Elfman se mit à chanter

Non non jamais, je n'avouerais non non, laissez tomber je ne suis pas amoureuse, jamais jamais je ne vous direz jamais jamais je n'oserais.

Elle faisait des signe de négation de la tête en regardant ses amis puis en se tournant vers Elfman elle finit par dire: Oserez je un jour t'avouer comme je t' avait pris une teinte cramoisie tout comme Elfman tandis que Bixlow et Fried explosaient de rire. Natsu qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises quand son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus, attrapa Lucy par la taille et la fit tournoyer en chantant.

- Chantons la naissance d'une étoile, d'une superstar, célébrons la victoire colossale d'une superstar, balance moi un coup d' alléluia à la gloire de ses exploits, musez musettes, fêtez trompette la superstar.

Ils se regardèrent complètement perdus. Lucy, malgré son cœur qui battait à la chamade, voulut l'engueuler mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévu.

- Depuis des années lumières je n'attends que toi, ne crains pas de quitter la terre je te tiendrai dans mes bras, depuis des années lumières je n'attends que toi. Le bonheur nous appelle, nos deux cœurs ont des ailes. Mon amour quand l'amour monte au ciel.

Les autres membres les regardaient avec étonnement, certains avec tendresse, d'autres avec la peur que cela leur arrive et certain comme Grey était plié de rire, son sourire s'effaça néanmoins très vite quand sans qu'il ait voulut faire quoi que ce soit, il attrapa Juvia pour à son tour pour la faire danser.

- Le roseau est toujours plus vert dans le marais d'a côté, toi t'aimerais bien vivre sur terre bonjour la calamité, regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure dans l'océan parfumé, on fait carnaval tout les jours mieux tu ne pourras pas trouver. Sous l'océan, sous l'océan doudou c'est bien mieux tout le monde est heureux sous l'océan, sous l'océan.**

Juvia le regardait étonné était ce un compliment ? Elle était aux anges que Grey lui chantait une sérénade pour la séduire enfin elle c'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Mais la mage d'eau n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà elle répondit :

- Regarde moi douce et fragile à la fois, je ne dis rien je me tais mais ton cœur brule en secret, tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est plus fort que toi t'aimerais bien m'embrasser. Prends moi la main dans la douceur du lagon, décide toi mon garçon et n'attends pas demain je ne dis pas un mot et ne dirais pas un mot avant d'être embrassée.

Alors que les duos se chantaient des chansons chacun leur tour, Wendy se sentait décontenancé face à ce spectacle dont elle était la responsable. Mirajane ayant compris d'ou venait le problème alla à la rencontre de la chasseuse de dragon.

- Wendy qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda doucement la barmaid  
- Mais rien de spécial, je voulais juste qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer alors j'ai lu cette formule, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé causé un tel désastre.  
- Ce n'est pas un désastre assura la démone, regarde ils ne se disputent plus et ils ont même l'air heureux.

En effet, les mages envoutés bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise souriait. Mirajane prit le livre et lut la page dans sa tête, elle rigola

- Tu as lancé un sort de Walt Disney  
- Hein ?  
- Tu connais les dessins animés Disney ?  
- Bien sur qui ne connait pas.  
- Et bien Walt Disney était un mage qui utilisait sa magie sur ses films pour transmettre de la bonne humeur, tu n'as jamais remarquer que tu te sens toujours bien après avoir regarder un de ses films ou que tu sourit tout le temps quand tu chante une de ses chansons ?  
- Ha si répondit en souriant Wendy mais faut l'arrêter maintenant, tu sais comment faire ?  
- C'est très simple il faut...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Fried était apparu d'on ne sait ou et lui chanta.

- Je vais t'offrir un monde aux milles et une splendeurs, dis moi princesse n'as tu jamais laisser parler ton cœur, je vais ouvrir tes yeux aux délices et aux merveilles, de ce voyage en plein ciel au pays du rêve bleu.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tout les deux en chantant et en abandonnant la pauvre Wendy. Celle ci se retourna vers ses amis pour voir ou en était la situation, elle vit Gajil s'approchait de Levy et la regardait de façon déterminé

- Tout ce que tu fait je le ferais, apprends moi ce que je ne connais pas, tout ce que tu sais n'est rien encore pour moi, je veux savoir montre les moi, ses étrangers qui serait fait comme moi, apprends moi montre les moi ses étrangers qui serait pareil à moi.

Levy semblait amusé de la situation, Gajil qui lui demandait d'apprendre quelque chose c'est pas banal, elle fut plus embêter quand elle lui donna une réponse des plus étranges

- Comme nous tu a besoin de compter sur quelqu'un, je connais un moyen très doux pour séduire les loups. Je te raconterais aux fils de pages d'un livre d'images, les histoires de merveilleux voyages que tu n'oubliera jamais, de sommet en sommet nous irons décrocher la lune, c'est l'univers que je connais.

La pauvre Erza essaya de prendre la poudre d'escampette en voyant la tournure que prenait les choses mais n'échappe pas à Walt Disney qui veut ni à Jellal d'ailleurs. Celui ci l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena danser en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Mon amour tu m'as vu au beau milieu d'un rêve, mon amour un aussi beau rêve est un présage jolie, refusons tout deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris nous attendons l'heure de notre bonheur sois ma destinée je saurai t'aimé j'en ai rêvé.

A ce stade on ne faisait plus la différence entre les cheveux d'Erza et son visage. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre.

- Imagine que tu t'envole dans le bleu du ciel et oublie tout les soucis de la vie, tu verras si tu ouvre ton cœur si tu sait vaincre tes peurs tu découvriras des merveilles sans pareil. Tu as le droit de rêver pour toi tout vas changer, le miracle de la vie dissiperas la nuit et je te promets un jour nouveau. A toi d'imaginer et de rêver.

Wendy assise sur le comptoir se moquait gentiment des couples qui valsaient dans la pièce en chantant des chansons de dessins animés, d'un côté elle était heureuse car les disputes avaient cesser et le bonheur semblait revenir à grande vitesse sur Fairy Tail et d'un autre côté elle avait peur des représailles car il n'était pas sure que son idée plaise à tout le monde. Enfin, elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'y échapper car c'était quand même légèrement gênant. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle soit épargner, elle était tellement concentré sur les autres qu elle ne vit pas Roméo approchait, en deux temps, trois mouvements, il fut devant elle et lui demanda

- Comprends tu le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurt d'amour, les pleurs du chat sauvage au petit jour entends tu chanter les esprits de la montagne, peut tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent ? Peut tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent ?

- Plus loin que dans mes rêves, mes rêves les plus fous, notre histoire d'amour éternelle durera plus que nous, plus loin que dans mes rêves, mes rêves d'idéals tu guideras mon cœur comme une étoile.

Elle avait ainsi pu ressentir la détresse des autres en chantant ce refrain car elle enlaçait Roméo, mais au fond elle s'amusait bien. Puis ce fut autour de Guildartz d'être pris dans la cohue générale, il regarda sa fille et lui déclara

- Tu est si forte et si fragile viens dans mes bras je te ferais une île, ce lien qui nous lit ne cassera pas ne pleure pas je suis là, car tu vis dans mon cœur oui tu vit dans mon cœur, des maintenant jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu vis dans mon cœur qu'importe le discours, tu vivras dans mon cœur toujours.

Kana sourit, elle semblait réceptive à l'amour de son papa, mais la réponse ne semblait pas vraiment correspondre à ce qu'elle ressentait

- L'amour brille sous les étoiles d'une étrange lumière, la terre entière en parfaite harmonie vit sa plus belle histoire. L'amour brille sous les étoiles illuminant leurs cœurs, sa lumière éclaire à l'infini un sublime espoir

Elle enlaça son tonneau avec force, la chanson lui étant apparemment destiné. Ce fut ce moment magique que la garde royale choisit pour faire une entrée mouvementée. Et c'est sous les pleurs de Gildarts incompris du monde entier que le chef de la patrouille qui avait l'air sérieux pris une inspiration pour faire un discours d'arrestation épique mais les seuls mots qui sortirent furent :

- Des sauvages, des sauvages même pas des êtres humains, des sauvages, des sauvages commençons le carnage battons les tambours de guerre. Des sauvages des sauvages qu'ils aillent tous en enfer au son des tambours de guerres.

Le chef parut surpris de pousser la chansonnette mais au moins les membres de Fairy Tail savaient ce que le conseil pensait d'eux maintenant, même si il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en réjouir. Il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré suivit par ses gardes. Cette intrusion n'empêcha pas le délire de se propager au reste de la guilde. Ainsi les personnes présentes purent voir Happy, Carla et Pantherlily dansaient sur le bar en affirmant qu'ils étaient les...

- Aristocats, aristocats, ils sont toujours même quand ils font un petit tour, toujours précieux là ou ils vont, ils sont fiers de leur éducations, dédaignant les ruelles ils préfèrent les bars aux poubelles que leurs préfèrent trop vulgaire les chats de gouttière.

Hélas, le pire était encore à venir, bien qu'apparemment le sort est décidé de laisser tranquille les personnes amoureuses ainsi que les exceeds, qui dansaient encore sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient arrêtaient de chanter. Il restait des personnes qui n'avaient pas encore eu leur moment de gloire…...ou de détresse au choix. Bixlow, au second étage qui était jusqu'à présent assis tranquillement dans son coin a faire tourner ses « bébés » dans l'espoir de se faire oublier de l'espèce de malédiction qui planait sur Fairy Tail ne le vit pas venir quand ça lui tomba dessus.

- Mes jolis petits pantins de bois, vous n'êtes pas jolis, vous êtes sans voix, vos gestes sont encore très maladroits mes jolis petits pantins de bois.

Luxus explosa de rire en voyant son ami jouait les marionnettiste, mais comme tel est pris qui croyait prendre, il se leva, ne contrôlant plus ses mouvements et s'accrocha à la balustrade en lançant un magnifique

- J'ai souvent rêvé d'un lointain pays ou tout les gens m'aimeraient comme le plus précieux des amis. Mille échos de leur joie montent à l'infini et leurs voix chantent en moi tu est née pour cette vie. Je prends le chemin de mon rêve d'enfance vers des lendemains aux glorieux destin. Parmi les étoiles je cherche idéal ce monde auquel j'appartiens qui est encore bien loin.

Il se rassit dans un état de gène peu descriptible devant un Bixlow qui lui faisait un sourire de trois kilomètres de long indiquant qu'il avait l'air tout aussi ridicule que lui. Mais le pauvre mage de foudre n'était pas au bout de sa gène car son grand père, Macao ainsi que Wakaba dansaient dans toute la guilde en affirmant qu'...

- Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux, chassez de votre esprit tout vos soucis, prenez la vie du bon côté, sautez, riez, dansez chantez et vous serez un ours très bien léché. YOUPIIIII

Luxus se cacha le visage dans ses mains en espérant qu 'une âme charitable viennent l'achever. Puis tout doucement comme un fou rire qui disparaît lentement, emmenant vos peines et vos tracas et vous laissant un sentiment d'euphorie, le sortilège se dissipa laissant les mages communiquer entre eux normalement, il étaient un peu gênés mais décidèrent de le prendre à la rigolade et ce complimentèrent sur leurs performances vocales. Puis un Natsu toujours sonné parce qu'il avait vécu demanda

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mirajane grimpa sur le bar pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Sans le faire exprès, Wendy à lancer le sortilège de Walt Disney, c'est un sort qui permet aux personnes ensorcelés de révéler leurs sentiments grâce à des chansons de dessins animés.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Lucy mais alors Natsu tu pense que je suis une étoile ?  
- La plus belle répondit il avec son grand sourire et toi tu m'attends depuis des années lumières ?

Elle rigola, ils se firent un câlin en s'excusant de s'être disputés et peu à peu chacun s'excusa auprès des autres et une ambiance saine et amusante tomba sur Fairy Tail. Les personnes qui avaient chantés en duo s'expliquèrent sur les sentiments que les chansons avaient révélais et ainsi on put voir certaines personnes partirent ensemble. Natsu et Lucy, Grey et Juvia, Erza et Jellal, Gajil et Levy. Même Elfman et Evergreen. Mirajane regardait les couples se formaient avec grand bonheur puis elle attrapa Fried par son foulard et le rapprocha d'elle

- Dis donc toi tu ne me dois pas un voyage en tapis volant ?  
- Chose promise, chose due sourit le mage des runes, écrit de l'ombre je veut un tapis volant.

Et c'est ainsi que se finit l'après midi plutôt mouvementé de nos jeunes mages qui ne regrettèrent pas d'avoir poussé la chansonnette. Quand aux membres du conseil on était pas prêt de les revoir de sitôt à Fairy Tail.

*Harry Potter Poweeeeeer !

** Heureusement que j'ai pas mis la version du Point Culture 


End file.
